Electrical terminal connectors generally include a male terminal and a female receptacle. A universal terminal connection was the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,605 to Wooldridge. This design offered many advantages flowing from the fact that two generally identical parts can be used as a terminal connection. This design also offers a large number of contact points and an extensive contact area.
The present invention focuses on improving the design of the prior art Wooldridge patent that improves the manufacturability and robustness of the terminal design. The prior design also did not facilitate automatic assembly.
One problem encountered by the prior terminal blade was that the terminal connectors were subject to thermal expansion that could cause expansion of the gap defined by the terminal blade. A gap or looseness in the fit of one terminal to another could result in a reduction of contact pressure. In addition, the terminal blade in the prior terminal blade required careful alignment so that the two squared off terminal blades could be assembled together. Furthermore, the wire crimp connector of the prior terminal blade included a wire crimp connector having a smooth surface that was not well adapted to clamping small gauge wires to a flexible cable.
The prior design included a spring contact strip that was not easily assembled by means of automated assembly tools. Difficulty in locating the spring contact strip within the terminal blades was caused by a lack of effective locating devices for holding the contact strip in place in the blade, a lack of insertion alignment guides and a lack of positive stops for preventing over-insertion of the spring contact strip in the terminal blade.
These and other disadvantages and problems related to the prior art are addressed by Applicant's invention as summarized below.